kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Eiji Hino/Appearances
Eiji Hino appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider OOO * Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm * Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents * A Cat, Evolution, and a Glutton * Doubt, a Picture Message, and a Helping Hand * The Chase, a Nest, and the Celebrity * Clothes, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo * A Lousy Husband, a Trap, and a Jackpot * Sabotage, Having No Greed, and Taking a Break * Soaked, the Past, and the Scorching Combo * The Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike * The Traveler, a Swallowtail Butterfly, and a Celebrity * The Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo * The Siamese Cat, Stress, and the Genius Surgeon * Pride, Surgery, and a Secret * The Medal Struggle, the Transport Truck, and the Container * The End, the Greeed, and the New Rider * The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Separating Yummy * Destruction, Motives, and the Eel Whip * The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal * The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo * The Grasshopper, Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice * Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice * Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire * Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo * The Boxer, the Left Hand, and the Bird Yummy * Ankh, the Ring, and Placing Everything On * 1000, a Movie, and the Combatman * 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday * The Big Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth about Ankh * The King, the Panda, and the Blazing Memory * Gratitude, Scheming, and the Purple Medals * The New Greeed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo * Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind * The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship * Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret * Broken Dreams, a Body, and the Greeed Resurrection * Sleep, One Hundred Million, and Birth's Transfer * Circumstances, Farewell, and a Tearful Birth * Nightmare, Surveillance Cameras, and Ankh's Counterattack * Domination, a Birthday Party, and the Disappearance of Ankh * Siblings, the Rescue, and Eiji Leaves * Ice, Greedification, and Broken Wings * A Vulture, Confrontation, and Ankh Returns * Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed * Surprise, Proto-Birth, and the Desire of Love * Eiji Greeed, Double Births, and Ankh's Desire * The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel * Finale: Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held Kamen Rider Wizard * The Kamen Rider Rings * Neverending Story Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? * Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Net Movies * The O is Shown/That Guy is Named OOO * Type1. - The Bride of the Child of the Sun! * Type3. - I Like Two-in-One Underwear * Type4. - Quietly Listen! The Tragedy of the 20th Anniversary Rider!! * Type6. - The Lucky Food of Jumbo You! * Type9. - Thousand Lies, Ten-Thousand Brides! * Type11. - Anyway, We Do Like Hell! * Type12. - Quietly Listen! Secret of the 26 Secrets! * Type14. - Grandma's Lucky Food! * Type17. - You're Great, Hell Bride! * Type19. - I Like Coming From Start to Finish * Type20. - Quietly Listen! Rare Rider Road * Type22. - A Man's Lucky Food is Oden! * Type25. - Please Harvest! The Bride of 753 * Type27. - We Like The Son of the Future in a Pinch! * Type28. - Quietly Listen! Unlabled Kamen Rider! * Type30. - The Naked, Strong Lucky Food! * Type33. - Advent! The Bride of the Prince! * Type35. - I Like the Mystery of the Final Vent! * Type36. - Quietly Listen! Modification Truly is Life! * Type38. - Lucky Food, Let Me Say This to Start! * Type41. - Bride of the Super-Extremely Effective Arms! * Type43. - The Lawyer Likes Goro-chan! * Type44. - Quietly Listen! Underwear, Myself and Underwear * Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! * TypeEX. - Quietly Listen! The Sole Old-Model Rider * File Taka: What is Ankh's Favorite Cosplay? * File Condor: Tajadol's Waiter Suffering * File Ptera: Play with Brother Eiji * File Tyranno: Quiz: What are Putotyra's Subspecies? * File Kamakiri: Birth Date, I'm Shop Manager From Now on! * File Batta: The Melancholy of Gatakiriba * File Lion: Does Kazari Want to Work With This? * File Tora: Why Tatoba is a Combo * File Cheetah: Quiz: Latorartar's Beautiful Legs * File Tako: Quiz: Shauta's Nap * File Kame: Chiyoko's Troubled Employee Trouble * File Wani: Movie Exclusive Combo, Burakawapy! * File Gorilla: Hina and the Virtual Zoo * File Zo: Quiz: Sagohzo's Cunning * File Extra 1: 119 Subspecies. Complete OOO! * * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * to be added Comics * to be added Books * Kamen Rider OOO (novel) Toys * S.H. Figuarts * Super Imaginative Chogokin * OOO Combo Change * Project BM! Games * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO * Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War * Kamen Rider: Battride War II * Kamen Rider Batton-Line * Kamen Rider Travelers Record * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances